Anorexic
by Infamoux
Summary: Miguel/Kai Tyson accuses Kai of being anorexic and then tries to molest him. In front of the Phoenix's boyfriend! YAOI. One-shot.


**Anorexic**

**Summary: **Tyson accuses Kai of having an eating disorder and then tries to molest him. In front of the Phoenix's boyfriend! Crap summary, I know. =3 Sue me. Not.

**Pairing: **?/Kai, One-sided Tyson/Kai

**Side-Pairing: **None.

**Warnings: **YAOI, lusty Tyson, Tyson-bashing. (Mwahahaha! Beat the crap out of him! xD)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the pitiful excuse of a plot that is used in this fanfiction.**

Hey everyone. I'm back again lol. I've had this idea for quite a while now, but, I admit, it didn't quite turn out like I had planned it to. I haven't been able to upload anything for a while because of all my stupid assignments, and the only reason I'm updating right now is because I have a week off from college, since all educational institutions in our country are closed because of security threats. Things are not fun.

Anyway, R'n'R, please.

And please excuse possible mistakes; I was too excited about finally uploading something to be able to beta this. xD

**~*~*~*~**

"_What?"_

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know I'm right, Kai."

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and slowly counted to ten. Someone _please_ tell this idiot to shut up before he gets something shoved down his throat. Like his foot.

Kai opened his crimson-violet eyes slowly to see that Tyson was still standing in front of him, a knowing smirk on his face.

"And _what_ is it that makes you say that?"

The smirk grew wider, "Just look at yourself, Kai. You're as skinny as a _girl._"

"Just because everyone isn't as obese as you, Granger," Kai ignored the yelp of protest, "doesn't mean they have an eating disorder."

"I'm not _fat! _This is pure, cute puppy-stuff."

Kai snorted. "Riiiight."

"Besides, you're so anorexic, I bet you go uke in every relationship." Tyson grinned triumphantly, edging a bit closer to his captain—too close for Kai's comfort. The Russian leaned back as far as he could against the wooden wall of the dojo, only too aware that the rest of their teammates were watching.

Kai arched an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to be gay because…?"

"Wait. You're _not?_" Tyson yelped in surprise, physically reeling back in horror.

There goes his plan.

And what plan might that be, you ask?

Simple.

His whole reason for starting this conversation was to corner Kai into admitting his love for the World Champ. And that didn't seem to be working that well right now.

"That's none of your business." Kai snapped, a slight tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks, his pale hands forming fist by his sides.

"AHA! So that means you _are!_" The grin reappeared and Tyson edged closer again.

"Tyson…" Ray sighed, wondering if he should let Tyson carry on putting his own life in danger and call the ambulance, or tell him that Kai was already going out with someone and that the enigma's boyfriend's team would be there any minute and _then_ call for the ambulance.

Kai's eyes flicked to him, "Stay out of this, Ray."

"Yeah, Ray," Tyson grinned wider as he placed a hand on the wall on beside Kai's head, wrapping the other around his petite, leather-clad waist. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Kai's eyes flashed at him as he tried to push him off, "Tyson, _what_ do you think you're doing? Get away from me!"

"Aww, Kai. I know you loooove me, stop trying to play hard-to-get." Tyson said as he leaned closer to the enigma.

"Tyson, let go of me, or I swear I'm going to rip your arms off and shove them up your fat ass so high, you're going to _choke_ on them." Kai glared at the idiot, wondering how someone could be so stupid.

Tyson smirked wider, "Oooh, feisty. I like that."

Kai opened his mouth to scream at the World Champion, but was cut short by said champ's lips being placed on top of his. Kai stared wide-eyed at Tyson as the younger teen kissed him, his shock and rage doubling when Tyson's tongue pried his lips open and forced its way inside.

Tyson, obviously thinking that the enigma was enjoying this as much as he was, didn't even notice the rice-paper screen-door being pulled open as he entangled a glove-clad hand in the soft navy hair at the back of the enigma's head and tightened the arm that was wrapped around the slim waist, successfully pulling Kai closer. Nor did he notice that the Phoenix wasn't responding to the kiss at all and was instead desperately trying to push him away.

The G-revolutions tore their eyes away from the scene of their teammate practically molesting their petite captain to look at the two teams who had just entered.

"What. The-?"

Kai recognized the shocked voice of his boyfriend as he looked helplessly over Tyson's shoulder, emitting a small gasp when Tyson slid his hand into the back pocket of Kai's black jeans.

Tyson's eyes snapped open and he yelped in surprise as he was torn away from Kai and dumped unceremoniously on the floor. He straightened his red and blue baseball cap, which had fallen over his eyes, to glare at whoever had had the nerve to interrupt him and Kai.

Sapphire blue eyes glared back at him, their owner's tanned, muscular arm wrapped protectively around the enigma standing next to him. "What the fuck were you doing, Granger?"

Tyson glared and huffed, "I was kissing my new boyfriend, you Spanish twit."

"Your _boyfriend_?" Miguel's glare intensified.

"What, haven't you ever heard the word before? And get your hands off of him."

Now it was Kai's turn to glare, "Tyson…"

"Miguel and Kai have been going out for over a year, Tyson." Hilary sighed. "I can't believe you were dense enough not to notice."

"_Wh-what?!_" Tyson gaped at the couple. "When did this happen?!"

"Last year, at the Championships, you idiot." Tyson's head snapped over to look at the person who had spoken, desperately wishing it wasn't who he thought it was.

Too late.

The murderous look all five members of the Blitzkrieg Boys were giving him would have been enough to kill him. Bryan cracked his knuckles.

"Meep." Tyson looked like he was trying to decide between pleading for mercy or running for his life.

"Tyson…" Tala's calm, almost human voice surprised the champion.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, hope showing in his eyes. Maybe they'd let him live after all.

"Run."

Or not.

**~*~*~*~**

**Muhuhuhu. I was thinking of leaving this unfinished because I didn't like the way out was turning out, but after I added the Blitz Boys, I changed my mind. Ah, the wonders of writing about psychotic, murderous teens. xD I also had trouble deciding if this should be Mika or TalKai. x3 I settled on MiKa in the end though, 'cause that's how I'd originally planned it to be. =3**

**I was trying to slip in a MiKa kiss, but that didn't seem appropriate, given the circumstances. ;D xD**

**I'm sorry if I offended Tyson fans. *Dodges random objects chucked at her by murderous fangirls* I don't hate Tyson, but I don't like the douche either. x3 **

**Btw, my updates are slower 'cause no one in my family knows that I write fanfictions—much less YAOI 3. So I have to be sneaky and that slows down the writing process lol. **

**Plus things haven't been going that great in our country these days. The American government should get a life. Though writing this has cheered up my mood a bit. =3 And reviews will cheer me up even more. *Makes puppy dog eyes* It gets me down to see so many hits yet not that many reviews.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now. xD Thanks for reading! (I'm assuming you must have read it if you've gotten this far. ;P)**


End file.
